


Lacking In Willpower

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [15]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, Other, PWP, Solo, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: The sight of DI Joseph Chandler in his dress uniform would tempt anyone. Kent can't even feel ashamed of himself.





	Lacking In Willpower

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: uniforms

Chandler didn't wear his uniform often. Once you hit detective none of them needed to wear uniforms. Dress uniforms existed for formal occasions, however, and DCI chandler looked impecable in his dress uniform.

Kent knew he should feel guilty, about what he was doing, but he just couldn't help himself. 

His DI looked sinful enough in a tailored Saville Row suit but in his dress uniform. 

Kent only had so much willpower, and right now he was far past the end of it. 

His tie was rolled up and shoved in his mouth so he couldn't give himself away, though he'd made sure the bathroom was empty before ducking in. Now he sat with his trousers around his ankles as he worked himself raw over the image of Joseph Chandler in his uniform. 

He let out a muffled moan as he finally, finally, came messily over his own fist. 

One thing was sure, when it came to his DI, Kent discovered he had very little willpower to resist at all.


End file.
